


No Guilt

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf & Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Seb's a Vampire, Mark's a Werewolf. Shit.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 12





	No Guilt

Seb didn’t know how things could’ve escalated this far, but his very pregnant belly had something to do with it as he was kneeling completely naked on the black and white tiles of the castle floor being whipped by his Patriarch while his ‘family’ looked on and his secret lover laying two meters away shackled and chained down like a very dangerous dog.

The whip struck his back once more, and the blonde cried out again.

His lover was howling and crying, he wanted to do something, but his shackles wouldn’t allow him.

Tears streamed down Sebastian’s cheeks and onto the ground. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take, his body was beaten and broken, and his wounds bled.

“You bedded such a filthy creature, now you have to live with the consequences of your actions.”

His secret lover was a werewolf, he a vampire. They’d been caught by one of his many sisters fooling around in the clearing near the castle after the vampire had drunk the blood of an animal his werewolf lover had hunted for him… they just finished having sex when they were ambushed by his clan.

Mark had tried to fight them, but the silver shackles had rendered him immobile.

The vampire Patriarch had stopped with the whip but was now walking over to Mark with a silver lance.

“No! Sire!” the young man pleaded.

The old man didn’t hear the younger vampire and turned the werewolf on his back, foot on top of the hairy chest. “How dare you seduce a vampire? Are you that filthy that even your own wouldn’t mate with you? So instead you defile one of my children and impregnate him with your bastard?”

The werewolf snarled at the Head Vampire, crying out in pain as the lance pierced through his left lower arm.

Seb was held back by two of his brothers. He was crying for his lover, who was about to be killed by their father, simply for having loved Seb.

Mark snarled again and lifted his head of the floor to show he was strong and defiant. “At least I conceived my child in _love_. I don’t care about the _purity_ of my race. But it seems you’ll never understand. At least I’ll die honourable. _See you in hell_ , old man.”

“Very well.” and the Patriarch lifted the lance again, leaving a gaping wound in the dark-haired wolf’s left arm. He now aimed for the wolf’s heart.

The werewolf knew he was going to die and closed his eyes, waiting for the piercing pain and the darkness afterwards as he would bleed to death and breathe his last breath.

Sebastian sobbed. He couldn’t watch it. His beloved would die, his child fatherless before birth. But he knew he would be forced to watch Mark’s corpse rot before his eyes, his red blood drenching the tiles before being forced to scrub it off and make it spotless once more.

But none of that happened.

A big blonde-haired wolf jumped the Patriarchs back, coming literally out of nowhere. The wolf bit the Head Vampire’s head off, causing the body to fall onto Mark and the silver lance to clatter on the ground.

More wolves appeared out of the shadows, causing the vampires to run like chickens without a head.

A trio of smaller brown wolves surrounded the young blonde and naked vampire, forming a protective circle around him as the rest of the group went after the vampire clan members.

Seb could hear their screams as one of the wolves licked the bleeding wounds on his back. He caught sight of his lover, who was being unshackled by the blonde wolf who had now turned into a man.

Once released, Mark stood up. His skin was drenched in the Patriarch’s blood, as it was dripping off his face and fingers onto the tiles. He walked to his pregnant lover, the brown wolves making place for him.

Sebastian’s eyes shone with happiness that his beloved was still alive.

“Let’s get out of here.” the wolf said, wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde and picking him up from the cold floor. He put his nose against his lover’s before giving the younger man a kiss. “David and the others will take care of these people.”

The blonde vampire nuzzled his nose in the dark-haired man’s neck, feeling his strong heartbeat.

The terrified screams faded into the background as Mark carried his lover out of the Vampire castle and into the woods, where his werewolf clan lived.

It was in those woods that the unlikely pair met all those months ago, very close to the same clearing they’d been caught making love. It had been at the Sacrificial Stone.

* * *

_Mark growled as he saw the young vampire buck down to pick something up, literally putting his ass in the air. “What’s a beautiful thing like you doing here all alone?”_

_The blonde vampire had spun around. “Oh, I’m just gathering mushrooms, sir.”_

_The wolf walked closer. “You know that these woods are dangerous, right? Wolves and Vampires roam this place. Don’t think a beautiful boy like you would be skipped.”_

_“Don’t worry sir, I have a stake and some silver.”_

_The dark-haired man knew the kid was lying. He could smell silver from a distance, and this kid wasn’t hiding any silver on him or in his basket. “I’m sure. But you should still watch out, little one.”_

_“Of course, sir. But if you really want to be sure, you can walk with me.” the vampire offered._

_Somewhere in his mind, Mark wondered if this was a new tactic by the Vampires to eradicate the Werewolves; sending out their most beautiful and delicious looking members on a ‘gathering’ mission and instead seduce a wolf to come with them. Of course, he’d watch for more Vampire scents._

_The blonde vampire looked very young and innocent to him. Surely, he must’ve smelled he was a wolf._

_Suddenly, the young man turned around and kissed him on the lips._

_And Mark very much enjoyed that kiss. He groped the younger man who was now moaning against him and bend the kid over a rock._

_“Seducing random men which you meet in the woods? You’re a naughty one.”_

_The kid’s blue eyes flashed red, the first bodily sign he was a vampire. “I can’t help it, sir, you’re just_ so handsome _.”_

_“Good to know.” and the wolf placed his hairy hands just above the blonde’s shoulders as he climbed on top and grinded down with his lower body, drawing not so innocent sounds from the Vampire._

* * *

Once at the camp, Mark laid his very pregnant lover on the furs in his tent and wrapped him in bearskins before turning into his full wolf form, which was a big black and sturdy wolf with yellow eyes. He would watch over the younger man he’d come to love and with whom he was having a child.

Only one of the smaller wolves came in, dropping off dead prey for him and his lover.

The Pack leader knew he was never supposed to fall in love with this beautiful vampire, but he did, and the creation of their love child had been glorious. He didn’t regret any moment that had happened between them, not even the moment that got them caught by Seb’s clan.

David entered, in human form, causing the other man to change back to human form too.

The blonde wolf huffed. “You were rather lucky that Christian saw you with your pregnant lover, or we wouldn’t have seen the Vampire ambush.”

“I know I was. But this was fate, David. It was my fate to meet Seb, to have this child with him.” the dark-haired man said. “I love him.”

“I don’t doubt that. But you _did_ nearly die.” David pointed out. “Without an Heir to take your place. We would have been fighting among our own for the succession, which would’ve left us vulnerable.”

“It was never the plan to get caught.” Mark stated. “How did I know one of Seb’s sisters had been following him? It’s not as if her scent was clear to me.”

“You’re a wolf in love, Mark, and love makes you do things you’d never do.”

The black wolf knew that was true. “I’m having my Heir now; I’ve done my duty as an Alpha of my clan.”

Then, a cry came from the Vampire.

The Werewolf went to his mate. “Sebby, what’s going on?”

“I’m in labour.” the blonde whispered, pain visible on his face.

Mark turned to the other wolf. “Get a midwife in here!”

The blonde wolf sprinted out.

Sebastian cried again, grasping the hand of his lover so tightly that his fingernails drew blood from the dark-haired man. Smelling and tasting his lover’s blood was comforting.

“I’m here for you. I love you.” the clan leader whispered.

“I can feel my body getting ready to birth our child.” Seb told, licking another drop of wolf blood from his beloved. “Our love child… it’s going to be beautiful.”

“I have no doubt either. He or she’s going to be a heartbreaker.”

“Yes.”

Just then, a werewolf midwife arrived. The woman checked the sweating vampire over.

“Your water has indeed broken. The child will slip down now. I will warn you, this might take hours.”

* * *

Nico was one of the few survivors of the Vampire Massacre on the Aryan clan.

The Werewolves had done a number on them, killing all their senior members and letting few adults live. They hadn’t killed the children, which was why 20 adults had to take care of 50+ children. It was hectic.

During a lazy day, as he was hunting near the riverbanks, he saw Seb.

His brother had adopted the wolf way of living. His skin had tanned and wore few pieces of clothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top without sleeves. He’d also let some hair grow, on his legs and arms. Instead of elegant like a prince, he now looked like a commoner.

The older blonde vampire snorted and shook his head. He hadn’t understood what Seb had seen in that wolf, who was nothing but a beast.

The brood Seb had carried was nearby, getting doted on by both their parents.

The wolf was at least a caring father, giving attention to both dark-haired babies Seb had borne him. The babies were cute, and their Sire seemed very protective of them.

“You sure you don’t want me to carry one of our sons?” Seb asked.

The wolf shook his head. “I can handle it, they’re lightweights.”

“Even with another kilometre to go to visit your parents?”

“Yes, Seb. I’m sure.” and the wolf kissed the vampire. “You gave me such beautiful and strong cubs; you deserve every second of rest you can get before I breed you again.”

Seb was actively smiling at those words, bright blue eyes lighting up. “I’d love to be pregnant again.”

The wolf growled, voice darkening. “If I wasn’t carrying our sons, I would impregnate you right now on the ground and make you scream in pleasure.”

“I’d love that.” Seb said, hands on the wolf’s broad chest as he gave the Sire of his children a lustful look. “Promise you’ll do that another time?”

“Of course.” and the dark-haired wolf initiated their second kiss, which had more passion behind it.

Nico looked away.


End file.
